hacksign Reemergence
by Wyrmwolf6
Summary: This takes place after ep. 26 of .hacksign. I decided to use information from .hackzero(a novel that hasnt been released over here yet) to further the story of Sign. It involves all of the characters and what happened to them after TsukasaAn Shouji is abl
1. Default Chapter

I have seen all the series, Tsukasa will remain a girl in the real world and be presented as a male within The World. I will also use Information gleaned about. hack//Zero, a novel released in Japan that takes place between Sign and the games.  
  
Bear does adopt Tsukasa/ An Shouji (info from Zero) and I will develop her relationship with Subaru/ Mariko Misono the way it was presented in Sign and later revealed in the .hack//analysis encyclopedia as a romantically inclined one. So if this upsets you then don't read. I will do my best to keep all of the characters true to the anime and novels. Bear's real name is Ryo Sakuma. It says so in ep.23 of Sign called the Eve. I hope all of those who do read this enjoy it. I made up names for the other characters from Sign.  
  
I don't own. Hack//anything , Bandai does  
  
.hack//sign- Reemergence  
  
A young brown-haired woman made her way down a busy street. Her gray eyes warmed at the memory of first waking up from The World. Being stuck there for 6 months wasn't exactly what she had in mind when first logging on, but in the end it became so much more.  
  
"Welcome home Tsukasa, I'm Bear but you can call me Ryo. There's someone here that wants to meet you."  
  
His eyes seemed the same as the PC character he played in the World. They were filled with good humor and relief that she was ok and back in the real world. Tears formed at the edge of Tsukasa's vision and slowly trickled down her face. "I'm here for good now, I want to see Subaru."  
  
"I'll email her with the good news."  
  
---From within the World--- The former lady of the crimson knights stretched her wings and yawned. All around her the root town of Mac Anu was quiet. Only the gentle splashing of the waves greeted her. So much has changed, yet I've found my place here. The image of Tsukasa formed in her mind. His purple eyes gazed at her with affection. Blushing slightly at her train of thought the heavy axe walked towards the chaos gate to log out when Bear's email reached her.  
  
Now.  
  
So many feelings tumbled about in her heart at that moment. Then a most troubling thought developed; will he like what he sees? Subaru tightened her grip on her axe till her knuckles whitened. A firm resolve gleamed in her eyes; I won't run from Tsukasa. A single crystalline tear formed to fall slowly to the ground.---End World sequence---  
  
A warm breeze greets Tsukasa as she comes out of the hospital. The world around her seemed so wondrous at the moment that even the darker thoughts of her father couldn't dampen her mood. "I..I am here."  
  
She smiles and starts to walk again when she notices another young woman being pushed in a wheelchair towards the hospital visitors building. A look of recognition passes between them. Turning slowly, the blue-haired woman says quietly "Welcome back." She waves at Tsukasa, tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
A peculiar emotion causes a lump to form in Tsukasa's throat; all she could think at the moment was how radiant her dearest friend looked. Even if she was confined to a wheelchair the nobility and kindness was still present for all to see. " I'm home." Disregarding all others, she throws down her duffel bag and runs towards the one that saved her. Surprised by Tsukasa's sudden movement towards her, Subaru hesitates for a moment then wheels over to meet half way. Their hands touch.  
  
"HEY, TSUKASA!"  
  
Startled from her pleasant musings, Tsukasa looks up to see Mimiru run over to her. "I'd thought you'd forget our promise at first. To meet in Shimokita, I'm glad you're here." She grinned with delight as the other woman mumbled something about stubborn heavy blades. "Besides I can't let Bear keep you closeted away forever, didn't I tell you not to trust that old man?"  
  
"Well I wasn't the one who was licked to death by that grunty." Tsukasa's gray eyes twinkled at Mimiru's slight blush. "Who told you about that?!", she responded. A small smile forms as Tsukasa looks over at some shops across the street. "Didn't you say you needed some more clothes for school?" She met Mimiru's annoyed glare quite innocently not revealing her sources for said incident. *Well, Ryo, you own me big time*.  
  
Still frowning at her friend's devious silence, Mimiru was thinking of ways to get back at sly wavemasters until she saw the sale sign in the window. Looking at her companion's state of dress she develops a plan of revenge. "Still wearing that orange jacket and pants combo, for shame." Taking hold of Tsukasa's arm Mimiru drags her into the nearest clothing store. At that moment the befuddled former wavemaster cringes and thinks desperately to why she agreed to this in the first place.  
  
Hours later, both walk out of the building packed to the hilt with various bags. "Well, I think that's enough for today." The obvious laughter in Mimiru's voice caused Tsukasa to look at her friend with a terrified expression, "We bought out half the store, what do you mean by today?!" Humming a tune, Mimiru continued to walk, oblivious to the economic ramifications of their spree. "It wasn't that much clothing, besides all you wanted to get was more pants and such. Ill have to change that eventually."  
  
"I don't see any problem with my clothes..", grumbled Tsukasa. As they passed a video shop, a familiar voice could be heard from within. "No I'm sorry, that dvd player is company property. We cannot sell it to the public." Peeking inside the both of them see a rather bored looking man in his 20's trying to calm an annoyed customer. His black hair was tied back in a short pony tale, while his green eyes stared into space. The old woman in front of him clenched her fists and started to yell in his face. " THIS IS TERRIBLE CUSTOMER SERVERICE, WHERES YOUR MANAGER!" He then glared at the woman and said, "You're talking to him."  
  
Sputtering she turned away and knocked into Mimiru on the way out. She let out a yelp of surprise as the irate customer's elbow collided with her midsection. "Hey you old hag! Watch were your are going!" Glaring at the woman's receding back she doesn't notice the shocked look on the Video store manager's face. Tsukasa did however and narrowed her eyes, speculating when someone roughly grabbed her on the shoulder. "Hmm?" All her mental processes came screeching to a halt as she came face to face with her biological father. He stared at her rather drunkenly, a mean look in his blood shot gaze. "You no good excuse for a son, how dare you leave me to rot!"  
  
The young man overheard this outburst and jumped over the counter, intending to protect the two women. His eyes glittered with anger. "Get away from them." Tsukasa's father sneered at him then looked at his "son" again. "You were always useless, just like your mother. Because of you she's dead. All of you are damned useless!"  
  
Grey eyes hardened as Tsukasa stared at her father. Her fists clenched till they shook. "I'm not afraid of you anymore", she stated quietly. "I have a home now, and it doesn't include you." Images of Subaru and all the friends she made with in the World flashed in the back of her mind. This was the reason to stay, to face this beast before her. For the first time she saw fear in his eyes, it made her pity him all the more. Like a wounded animal that didn't comprehend how the prey managed to escape its grasp. Then the more familiar look of hate took up residence, swimming across his features like a tidal wave. Tsukasa felt some surprise and shock that her own lips pulled up in a grim semblance of a smile.  
  
Like with the "mother" of the World she encountered within the game, this entity knew only how to cause pain through physical punishment. "Your nothing to me anymore. I have a father." Time slowed as the enraged drunk's hand pulled back for a strike. A horrified look came over her face as Subaru wheeled around the corner. Bone scraped on bone as her fist connected with her former father's jaw sending him careening to the pavement below. Voices came to her distantly as all vision faded leaving nothing but darkness.  
  
Wincing in pain she slowly opened her eyes to see Subaru looking down at her. "Hmnn." The other woman gently touched the side of her head. Tears slowly trickled down her face. "Shhh.stay still, Tsukasa. You're going to be alright." Smiling in relief the injured woman laid her head back down in Subaru's lap. "My name is An Shouji, I wanted to tell you when." Before she could say more, the other replied." Mariko Misono."  
  
"Don't cry Subaru, I'll always be here." Arms encircled her in a warm embrace, making her drowsy again. "Just don't let Silver Knight catch me again." Tsukasa passed out before she saw the surprised look on Subaru's features, one also filled with guilt. Sirens wailed in the distance as emergency teams were dispatched to the video store's location.  
  
Mimiru looked over at the two together then noticed the expression on Silver Knight's face. It was one that held the tinge of jealously. "You never had a chance with Subaru in the first place." Mimiru looked at his nametag " I don't think she wants to be known as Mrs. Toshi anyway. " Before he could interject with a smart-ass response, a middle-aged man ran into the store. His gaze fixated on his adopted daughter. Quickly he came over to see if she was all right, "I shouldn't have let her come without me. What happened?" The sadness in his voice made Mariko hold her friend more protectively. A feeling of helplessness engulfed the bespectacled woman. Even here I can't seem to protect Tsukasa. The thought made her go numb inside.  
  
Mimiru spoke first. "Tsukasa's insane paternal relation tried to take her back." Bear turned his head to look at her, a puzzled look upon his face. " Do I know you ...?" She smirked at him.  
  
"What do you mean by that old man, don't you recognize me?"  
  
That brash, stubborn stance told him all he needed to know. He smiled slightly then winced when he looked back and saw what that evil man did to his newly adopted daughter. One eye was swollen shut from the blow to her head. Apparently even drunk he was able to land one before she knocked him out. Paramedics rushed in and carefully took the unconscious woman away while Ryo, Mariko, and Mimiru followed.  
  
That's the end of chap 1. I'll have chap. 2 up later. 


	2. Ch2

Chapter 2  
  
Mariko sat next to Mimiru while Ryo went to the visitor's desk to check on Tsukasa's condition. Both of the women worried over their friend's state of health. "Its not fair", Mimiru whispered while struggling to hold back angry tears. "I failed her yet again." The agony in Subaru's voice caused Mimiru to wince in sympathy. With much difficulty, words of sorrow pored forth from the handicapped woman.  
  
"Even here in the real world Tsukasa was trying to protect me, just like that time in the caves. " Mimiru stayed quiet for once, letting Subaru continue. "Not even Crim could understand how lonely I felt. The Crimson Knight's were just another way for me to hide from my feelings. I wanted to belong somewhere, to be with someone who wanted me for myself, no expectations. Just to share experiences with. Even if its something as simple as looking at the stars."  
  
At this point Mariko began to cry, tears rolling down her face but she continued to talk. "I joined the World to find people, just to talk with them. You'd figure that with over 20 million players that someone, anyone would be willing to converse with their fellow man."  
  
Mimiru cringed inside when Subaru laughed mockingly at herself. Then she finally spoke, "Why did you become involved with Tsukasa in the first place? I don't mean you as the Lady of the Crimson Knights but as Subaru."  
  
Taking off her glasses she smiled slightly at Mimiru's question. "I was caged by my responsibility you see. Granted while running the Knights I was able to accomplish many things but nothing for myself. Selfish, is it not? Everyone has a façade to maintain a role to play even in an online game. By involving myself with Tsukasa and her problems I could ignore my own troubles and put all my focus on something else."  
  
With that she fell silent, too emotionally drained to speak more of it.  
  
Meanwhile within Tsukasa's medical room a nurse was busy making her newest patient more comfortable. The injury to her head wasn't particularly serious but the doctors encountered something within this patient's brain pattern that troubled them deeply. Apparently something unusual was found within the cerebral cortex. Looking the unconscious woman over again the nurse nodded, satisfied with her work. She then quietly left closing the door behind her.  
  
---Within the World---  
  
Aura looked down at the broken body of Maha and wept silently for the brave feline. Her purple and white fur was mangled and torn in most places while her crimson eyes stared out blankly, seeing nothing. A whiskered mouth moved silently pleading with Aura to make the suffering stop. The child AI placed her small hand upon the cat's chest. "I promise, you shall suffer no more." With that a bight green light engulfed Maha, rewriting her data along with it.  
  
In Mac Anu:  
  
A timid wavemaster with green rune markings logged onto the World for the first time. He stepped cautiously out on to the bridge when a red haired long arm approached him, smiling sweetly at him. "Well, look what we have here now, a newbie." Elk didn't like the way the male PC said "newbie"; it sounded more like an insult then anything else. Too shy to say anything, the wavemaster backed away slowly in the hopes that this person would leave him alone. Unfortunately, the long arm followed him into the alleyway. "Awwww, be my friend wont you?" The menacing look made Elk shiver and hold up his staff in defense. "Leave me alone," he whispered. Laughing at the wavemaster's terror, he advanced with his spear pointed outwards. "Killing you will be my finest moment ever." He charged at Elk intending to impale the other with his weapon when a hiss from above caused him to gasp in surprise then shock as a long blade pierced though his helm, killing him instantly. Golden eyes gazed at the gray corpse with disgust.  
  
"Th-thank you." That was all the poor Elk could say to the wondrous creature before him. Twitching her long ears, the cat PC smiled at him with affection in her eyes. "Are you here all by yourself then?" He nodded slightly, still overwhelmed by the whole situation. After a moment she offered him her paw, inside it was a single blade of aromatic grass. "I saved this for you, wont you take it for me?" Looking up at her golden eyes Elk thought that the World might be interesting after all. Taking it gently from her hand he noticed the pleased expression upon her face. With a flick of her tail she motioned for the wavemaster to follow. After a few minutes Elk finally asked, "What's your name?" Grinning with delight the other responded " Mia, and you?" Blushing he replied "Elk, I'm not very good yet though."  
  
A confused look flashed on Mia's face then vanished. "Not to worry, I know a wonderful place to start." Both warp out from the chaos gate to begin their adventures. Unnoticed by all Aura sat in the alcove of a nearby building, smiling to herself. ---End World sequence---  
  
On the TV mounted in Tsukasa's hospital room a commercial begins to play.  
  
*A black haired announcer appears on the screen, her bright smile is really fake looking*  
  
"Are you tired of having bugs infest your home then look no further than...*Static plays over the TV*  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY, HELP MEEEEEEE." Lios continued to yell with fright as Piros of the Fairest Eyes brigade tried to sing Christmas carols at the unfortunate moderator.  
  
"Jingle bells, o fairest of jingle bells, wont you ring o' merrily!"  
  
Lios: PK ME FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!  
  
*Before the screen cuts back to the commercial we see that Piros is trying to place a mistle toe on Lios*  
  
(We now return to your regularly scheduled episode of. hack//sign. Happy Early Xmas greetings everyone! Wyrmwolf6)  
  
Tossing in her sleep Tsukasa began to tremble. Her dreams were of the worst sort. It always started with her mother looking down at her.  
  
*Come on sweetie, its just a little further. * Grey eyes so much like Tsukasa's looked at the girl with such tenderness. With a squeal of delight she launched herself into her mother's waiting arms. Then the safety of that refuge faded from memory, leaving Tsukasa alone and terrified.  
  
"Mother, please don't leave me," wailed the young Tsukasa.  
  
Subaru looked up at Tsukasa in surprise as the other woman started to thrash in the bed, hands clenching the sheets. A small whisper escaped the bedridden patient. "Mother." Fear for her friend's safety drove Mariko to Tsukasa's side. She held onto the struggling woman and started to murmur quietly, calming whatever demons plagued her so. Grey eyes slowly opened to see Subaru smiling wearily down at her, their noses almost touching. "I guess it was my turn to hold you." Grinning weakly Tsukasa was about to reply when a loud crash echoed outside the doorway.  
  
*Wyrmwolf6 must apologize for this cliffhanger* ^_^ Keep reading to find out what happens next. 


	3. Ch 3

Chapter 3  
  
Bear winced as the nurses around him glared. "Mr. Sakuma do be quiet, the patients are trying to sleep." Embarrassed, he went to help pick up the trashcan he knocked over. Noticing that this man was truly worried for his daughter one of the older nurses took him by the arm and guided Ryo to the seats along the hallway. Mimiru looked up from the magazine she was reading, a bemused look upon her face. "You don't have to worry about Tsukasa, trust me."  
  
Something in her voice told Bear that something was up. He turned to the nurse next to him and apologized. "I am sorry for disturbing anyone, I just wanted to make sure my daughter was alright." The older woman's face softened slightly then she nodded. "Just stay here for a little longer Mr. Sakuma. The doctor will be here for you shortly." With that she left him alone with Mimiru, who was trying to avoid looking at Ryo by staring intently at the magazine. Smiling to himself, Bear walked over to her. "You were saying something about Tsukasa and Subaru?"  
  
Sighing Mimiru put down the magazine. "You're too wise for your own good old man, and besides I get one more guess." Bear was slightly puzzled for a moment then the realization dawned on him. Grinning he sat down next to her and said, "Well, what do you think I do for a living?"  
  
She was about to reply when someone walked up to both of them. "Still asking questions I see." Bear looks up in shock as tall, beautiful woman smiles down at them. Her green eyes sparkle with amusement as Mimiru's mouth opens in surprise. "Your BT?" The obvious disbelief in the heavy blade's voice causes BT to laugh. "You were expecting a old hag then?" Smiling slightly the black haired woman turns her attention back to Ryo. "What's this I hear about you and Tsukasa? Did you really adopt her?"  
  
Meanwhile back in the patient's quarters:  
  
Tsukasa relaxed as she heard Bear's voice beyond the doorway. Subaru grinned and rested her head on Tsukasa's shoulder and started to laugh quietly, brown eyes filling with tears from the hilarity of it all. "He's worse than Silver Knight in some ways." Mariko then sighed wrapped her arms around Tsukasa's waist. Blushing, the former wavemaster replied in her best impression of him, " Lady Subaru, you must be very careful. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I didn't have you to rely on. For I have no life!"  
  
Tsukasa laughed when Mariko looked up from her shoulder with slight shock in her brown orbs. Blushing even darker Tsukasa tried to look away when gentle fingers cupped her chin. Slowly she looked back at Subaru and said, "Did I do something wrong?" The uncertainty in those gray eyes went strait to Mariko's heart. Finally she replied "No, I'm just glad that you are here with me. No one else seemed to care but you were different. I felt that I could open up to you." Even in the darkness of the room Tsukasa could see how much that statement meant to the former lady of the Crimson Knights. What it cost Subaru to utter them.  
  
With those words spoken Tsukasa felt a barrier lift around her heart. "I love you Mariko. If it wasn't for you I'd still be stuck in that ludicrous game, never knowing what true friendship meant or how to care about others. All I could see in people was their ability to cause pain and suffering before you came into my life. I never thought I would be able to face my world again. Now that you are here I feel content for once, this place is home to me now."  
  
"Tsukasa."  
  
Suddenly the exhausted patient yawned and felt her eyes begin to droop. Seeing this Subaru snuggled into Tsukasa's neck again. The both of them fell asleep a short time later, intertwined in each other's arms.  
  
---Within the World---  
  
Aura traveled along the ash filled path of her former prison. The bed was nothing but a warn out carcass. The wooden posters on each corner disintegrated at the slightest touch. Even the teddy bear Tsukasa had ripped apart after his beating faded into nothingness. Crystalline blue eyes search the skies above for her enemy. Even now Aura could still feel Sora's tortured tries emanating from Skieth's staff. The twin blade's condition had worsened with each passing day. His consciousness was fighting Morganna's will at every moment. (AN: Morganna is the name of the AI that kept Tsukasa caged inside the game though out Sign)  
  
"I must get a message to Tsukasa, he will help me."  
  
*Silly girl, you think that pathetic individual of a human can help you? * Aura gasped and warped away at the sound of Morganna's voice.  
  
*Skeith do not fail me again, I want her brought to me. * The first Phase faded in and placed his red staff into the ground around the remains of the bed. His white armor blazed in the moonlight. Slowly pale green arms sprouted out of the earth, beastly red eyes glowed in the darkness. From within the staff Sora screamed in pain as the energies flowed around and animated the viruses held within the server.  
  
*Nooooooooooo, mommy help me! * The twin blade's childlike voice was filled with terror as Morganna's minions went forth to hunt Aura.  
  
(AN: Sora is a 10yr old kid in real life.)  
  
---End World sequence---  
  
One week later: Mimiru and Subaru were taking the train to help Tsukasa move into her dorm room at the boarding school Bear enrolled her in. Mimiru looked at her companion for a moment and thought, "What happened with those two at the hospital anyway?" As if sensing someone watching her Subaru looks up at Mimiru and says "Something bothering you?"  
  
Looking down at Mariko nervously, the normally cheerful heavy blade grins slightly and shakes her head.  
  
Many thought Mimiru oblivious to the environment around her but she could see the blossoming relationship between Subaru and Tsukasa, it wasn't totally apparent to a stranger but she could see it. The way that they acted provided all the proof the heavy blade could ever need. * I thought that Silver Knight was extremely protective of Subaru, well he's never seen Tsukasa in action then. * Just thinking about it brought a grin to Mimiru's face.  
  
"What are you so happy about Mimiru?"  
  
Laughing she replied, " Just thinking about what happened at the mall 2 days ago."  
  
A bright shade of crimson appeared on Mariko's cheeks and she laughed ever so slightly. Just thinking about it made her aware of how deeply Tsukasa's love for her went.  
  
Next Chapter: the great mall incident. **Winks** Hope you like what happens next.  
  
Silver Knight: That wavemaster has my Subaru! NOOOOOOO. * He curls up into a ball and weeps. * 


	4. Ch 4

AN- sorry for taking so long with an update, Real Life got in the way. College is evil: p  
  
---The mall near Bear's house---  
  
"I'm going to get you a new outfit!" Mimiru's sudden announcement made Tsukasa cringe slightly. The amusement sparking in Mariko's brown eyes didn't help either. Mumbling to herself, Tsukasa glared at Mimiru while a fonder look was directed at Subaru. The heavy blade rolled her eyes at the both of them. "Earth to Tsukasa, the clothing store is strait ahead!"  
  
"Why did I let myself to be talked into this?" Ignoring the wavemaster's plea for help, both Subaru and Mimiru steered Tsukasa directly inside. Once there the heavy blade smiled with glee, "Now where to start?"  
  
*10 mins later*  
  
"GET BACK HERE! WE HAVENT EVEN TRIED MAKE-UP YET!" An employee came over to the screaming Mimiru. "Can I help you miss?"  
  
Deep within the clothing department Tsukasa was hiding by the dressing rooms. Her gray eyes shined with relief. "She's insane, there is no way in hell, I won't ware a gown!" Peeking over the counter she noticed that Mimiru was being distracted. Smiling she was about to make a run for the food court when a hand gently touched her shoulder. "Running away again?" That voice sent a shiver down Tsukasa's spine, turning she came face to face with Mariko. "Yes I am, for my heath." Subaru's eyes widened then she laughed. Tsukasa was about to turn back to watching Mimiru when the heavy axe grabbed her hand. "Lets go then!" Grinning with delight the two of them slipped past their friend and headed for the movie theater. A black haired man spotted the two sneaking towards the entrance of the store.  
  
At the ticket booth Tsukasa paid for the both of them. Once seated inside, Subaru leaned her head on An's shoulder. A calm feeling engulfed the former wavemaster. *Just like that time near the tree in Dun Lorieag. * These thoughts brought a smile to Tsukasa's face. Her confidence boosted, she slowly stretched her arm over the back of Mariko's seat. Subaru of course noticed this action and wrapped Tsukasa's arm around her shoulder.  
  
Meanwhile outside the clothing store, Mimiru paced around. Annoyance flashed across her face. "If I were them, where would I hide?" The heavy blade failed to notice the alarmed look on the young man's face standing behind her. His green eyes nearly popped out of his head. "I'll protect you Lady Subaru, on my honor, "he thought reverently. Believing his former leader to be in mortal danger Silver Knight made his way near the food court, hoping to find Subaru there. Upon reaching his destination, he sighed in despair. "What did she ever see in that wavemaster anyway? Its foolish to think them together in this world."  
  
(AN- Man is he in a state of denial. ^_^)  
  
Subaru's eyes began to close, it wasn't because the movie was boring or anything, in fact for the first time in her life she felt complete. Even her worries about not being able to walk were drifting farther away in her mind. The soothing beat of Tsukasa's heart lulled the heavy axe into a peaceful slumber. Glancing down, Tsukasa noticed the relaxed expression on Mariko's face. With the greatest of care, the wavemaster gently moved a lock of hair off of Subaru's forehead.  
  
"The one who was waiting was me, I'm glad I don't have to wait anymore." A sheepish look appeared on Tsukasa's face, "Weren't you supposed to be asle-- --" This reply was cut short as Mariko wrapped her arms around Tsukasa's neck, then the heavy axe kissed the other lightly on the lips. For a moment the wavemaster froze with shock then responded in kind until a voice was heard over near the exit. "LADY SUBARU!!" Tsukasa made a mental note to kill Mr. Toshi a.k.a. Silver Knight for ruining the moment.  
  
"What a mood killer," thought Subaru.  
  
Footsteps clattered down the walkway, closing in on the couple's seats. Green eyes looked at the both of the women in confusion. "I was worried about you Lady Subaru, Its good to know you're alright." His voice held a note of jealousy. Apparently he noticed the guarded look in Tsukasa's eyes and the way she had placed her arm around Mariko. It was a possessive gesture. "Why are you here?" This question made Silver Knight glare down at the "uppity" wavemaster, "For your information, I was just----" Tsukasa cut off his reply with a look of her own. "Lets go Mariko. Mimiru must be in fits looking for us." With that final remark the both of them left the shocked Crimson Knight behind.  
  
*Outside the theater*  
  
Mimiru was about to have the attendant page her friends when she saw Tsukasa push Subaru rather dejectedly out of the movie area. "HA! YOU CAN'T HIDE NOW!" A rather knowing wink formed on Mimiru's face as they approached her. "So that's where you guys were, I knew you had it in you Tsukasa!" Scarlet red, the shy wavemaster could only grin as the heavyblade laughed. Subaru of course held her head up high, completely satisfied with the situation. This moment of bliss was ruined when Mr. Toshi came walking over to them, intending on winning the former lady of the Crimson Knights favor again. "Sora told me your real gender, I cannot lose to an illegal player such as you." Mimiru rolled her eyes at his boast. "You realize we aren't in the World anymore. You need a life. Even Bear has a life outside the game, I even know what he does for a living now."  
  
Tsukasa cut in. "Indeed, as I recall it took you 4 guesses to get his job right." Mimiru pouted slightly. "Where are you getting this information?" Subaru could only smile as the two friends bickered genially back and forth utterly ignoring Silver Knight in the process. This of course miffed him greatly. Just as he laid his hand on Mariko's left shoulder to get her attention, Tsukasa growled and lunged for his midsection, tackling him to the ground. Fists went flying as the smaller wavemaster proceeded to defend her loved one's honor. " Get it in that thick head of yours, she doesn't love you!" yelled Tsukasa. Mariko smiled discreetly as her soulmate pummeled the former captain. Mimiru sighed, and thought to herself "What a day."  
  
---Flashback sequence ended---  
  
*At the Tokyo Private Boarding school*  
  
Tsukasa looked up as Mimiru and Subaru entered her dorm room. She immediately went over to the heavy axe and swept her up into a massive hug. Mariko smiled and wrapped her arms around Tsukasa's waist.  
  
Seeing the direction that this was going in the heavy blade left the room and decided to access the World from the campus library.  
  
"You have mail" showed up in bright green letters across the monitor. Interested she clicked on it. "What the hell...Sora!? Why that guy?"  
  
**To be continued** 


End file.
